Red and White
by KuroShin Master
Summary: (Yaoi) The Sea of Death had triumphed. The Blue Sea was now dyed in a beautiful, red colour. All was accomplished. But for Sal, there was still one thing left. Revenge on the one orca that had humiliated him. Warning: Smut and Rape


Darkness. That was the only thing Idate could see; a never-ending, suffocating darkness. There was also the feeling of something ragged and scratchy tied around his wrists, binding and rendering him unable to move both his arms. As for his lower body and limbs, numbness was all that was there, with his feet not being able to move even by a tiny inch.  
>He disliked this whole experience. The experience of having to lie there without being able to see or to feel; he'd rather die painfully than stay in this sort of situation.<p>

"I see you're awake now?"

That voice sounded familiar and it seemed to be coming from right above him. It was frustrating, not able to see who it was his very own eyes.  
>"Idate. You remember me, right?"<br>Ah, indeed he did. The annoying, bratty albino shark that threatened to disturb and transform the deep, blue sea into one of hatred and tragedy.  
>Chuckling despite the fact that he was still blindfolded, he answered with a simple,"Of course I do."<p>

Sal frowned. His deep, red eyes glinted as he slowly asked, "Then you'd remember how humiliated I was when you beat me up, right?" His whole body was trembling in anger, though it looked like he was shivering in fear.  
>Again, Idate answered with, "Of course." He paused for a second, seeming to be pondering over something. "You were quite fun to bully. Although, I hadn't known you were feeling that way?"<p>

There was silence. It continued on that way until the orca decided to break it, not wishing to be surrounded by such deafening nothingness while still blind. "Seeing as you're the ambassador of the Sea of Death, I'd have thought you'd be a lot stronger than that. Perhaps I was deceived by your appearance and personality?"

More silence. Though this time, he knew the salmon shark was infuriated by his words. Ah, sharks were indeed a good species to poke fun at and toy around with.  
>"...up." Sal muttered, his voice barely audible.<br>"Hm? I can't hear you~" The orca whale began to say in a sing-song voice, wanting to provoke him further.  
>"Just shut up!" Cold hands suddenly wrapped around Idate's neck, desiring to squeeze the life out of him without a second thought. Already his face was turning pale, and he struggled to breathe properly, his lungs yearning for the much-needed oxygen in the water.<p>

He began thrashing about, all the feeling in his body having only returned just when things were becoming dire. Remembering his hands were still tied up, he made an attempt to kick Sal off him, but it proved futile. All his efforts were concentrated on gasping for air instead, feeling his body becoming weaker and weaker with each second that passed, with the hands around his neck only getting tighter.  
>It was painful. It was cold. It was torturous. He wanted to die right here, right now.<p>

All of a sudden, Idate could breathe normally again as he was released. Once he finally stopped choking and gasping, he asked with suspicion, "Why didn't you just kill me...?" He was left hanging as the shark refused to answer; either that or he was thinking of a witty thing to say in return. How typical of him.  
>"Well..." Sal began, seeming to be hesitant with his words. "It wouldn't be fun if I killed you straight away, would it? Since you're currently at such a disadvantage, it would be a waste if I didn't toy with you a little first...~"<br>Right after the last sentence was completed, Idate felt hands tugging at the leather belt he always wore.

"What the hell are you-" His words were abruptly cut off as his suit trousers and boxers were slowly pulled down until they were no longer around his waist, but around his knees.  
>"You sick bastard." He finally said instead, a slight smirk creeping along his face, something he couldn't resist having. "Because you were always hovering around Wadanohara like a love-sick insect, it seemed unlikely that you'd swing 'that' way... "<br>"Hm?" Sal was acting like he hadn't heard the previous comment, too preoccupied with something; the rustling of fabric could be heard. "Ah... You mean me being homosexual? Well, I'm not. This is just one of the many ways of torturing someone...!" And with that having been said, a sudden pain shot through the orca, in his lower regions where a person other than himself would not normally touch.

He gasped in shock, but that soon gave way to panting and gulping, his body thrashing around from the brutal, severe pain that dominated him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He could feel something... inside him. Right in his ass, and it hurt like hell.  
>"Why are you - " Before Idate could finish his sentence, he let out another gasp, tears streaming down his cheeks despite the fact that he vowed never to cry, especially not in front of a person such as Sal.<p>

Said salmon shark ignored his victim's screams of protests; a sadistic grin was clearly visible on his face (Idate obviously couldn't see it, but he could tell imagine it was there) as he continued to thrust without signs of stopping or slowing down even just a little.  
>"It hurts, doesn't it? Come on, tell me how it feels! Damn, you're really tight you know? It's making my cock hurt too..."<br>Blood was beginning to leak onto the bed sheets, a sure sign that this was the orca's first time. Either that or he had never done it with another male before, though both of them were highly likely cases.  
>"Take it out right this instant, you fucking salmon bastard!" He managed to hiss through his tightly gritted teeth instead, refusing to answer the stupid question.<p>

Sal abruptly stopped, and he slowly began to pull out his member, like an obedient dog.  
>"... No." And without warning, he thrusted hard into his victim again, this time more forceful and unhesitant. Idate let out a sharp cry of pain, his head swimming and his breathing irregular.<br>"You asshole! I swear I'm going to fucking murder you!" As if to make his point, he finally broke free of the ropes binding him down and reached out his hands. His fingers stopped short a few centimetres from Sal's face however, and they suddenly dropped back down onto the bed, weakened and numb.  
>Despite the fact that it still hurt a lot, he was now beginning to moan in pleasure, much to the surprise of both the males.<p>

The shark smiled. Grabbing Idate by the hair with one gloved hand, he ripped off the blindfold with the other. "Ah... Such a beautiful sight. Being the only one to have ever seen you like this, squirming under me, is pure bliss..." He sighed in a strangely cheerful manner.  
>The orca simply stared up at his torturer in fury, his face bright red as he continued to moan, tears at the corner of his eyes. He hated being looked down upon. He hated exposing his vulnerable self to Sal. He hated this unbearable pain. Once again, he wished to die.<br>"Just kill me. Kill me now." He whimpered.  
>Sal shook his head, the same sadistic grin on his face. "No, no. Not yet, my precious victim~" Letting out a sigh of pleasure, he abruptly came inside the orca, filling him up with a hot and slippery white liquid. Idate found it disgusting and wanted it to be rid of from his body immediately.<br>He, however, uncontrollably came as well in return, and he blushed in embarrassment, ashamed to have done such a thing. Though finding it repulsive, it was still a good feeling as it happened, and he had sighed in relief. Partly from the fact that he could no longer feel any pain.

Sal withdrew his male sex organ and chuckled. "That was one of the best things I've ever experienced. It's a shame that none of us are really that into each other, otherwise this wouldn't have been our first times doing it with each other. However..." A red sword was revealed, having been sitting on the bedside table all this time. "It ends now. For you."  
>The other male said nothing. He was still recovering and trying to get over what just happened, and his eyes were closed. Good thing too, because Sal took that as an opportunity to take the weapon and bring it down onto his victim, grinning as streams of blood came spurting out from Idate's back, mixing with the semen surrounding the two of them. The two colours, red and white, looked beautiful together.<p>

"See you in Hell."


End file.
